tuff sees pure evil
by willkillagain
Summary: t u f f gets a supervillan this is just a small part and will be doing the full story soon


Evil Dave  
>part 1<p>

A super human fly's into Petropolis as tuff watches

Chief; I wonder if he's evil

He hears them so he lands in front of him

Chief; are you good or evil

Kitty; if you're good you can work for us and if you're evil turn yourself in

Chief; hey answer us

Dave; shut up you little shit

Chief; so evil huh get him

Dave; I don't think so

He jumps and tackles a guard then brakes his neck then takes his gun and shoots three agents in the head and cuts another ones throat and bleeds out

Then looks at the chief and every one then bang fly's off

Dave gets to a warehouse and rabies is there

Rabies; what are you doing here get out of my layer

Dave; shut up you fuckin mutt

Rabies; what did you just say

Dave turns around and punches him in the face and knocks out a tooth

Rabies; you you

Dave; shut up

He punches him again but in the nose it is almost broken

Dave; you are now my slave

Rabies; make me

Dave pulls out a gun and shoots rabies in the leg

Rabies; ahhhh god

Dave; now go get that whore catastrophe right here right now or I will fuck you up

About a min later she shows up

Catastrophe; who are you and what did you do to him

Dave; you are now my slaves and will do everything I say

Catastrophe; and what if we don't

Dave; 1st you get a warning 2nd time you fuck up you will get a beating 3rd I will take a part of your body and the 4th I will torcher you to within an inch of your life then kill you some time later

Catastrophe; how should we believe you asshole

Dave; he walks up to her then punches her in the gut

Catastrophe; ahhhh

Dave; do I make myself clear

On her knees cause of the pain

Catastrophe; fuck you

Dave; ok

He kicks her in the gut so hard she lays crying on the floor for 30 min

Dave; now go and get more recruit's NOW!

He raises up his hands and a lab appears with an armory with very powerful guns

Dave; I missed you

He picks up an assault rifle that fires out bullet's that explode on impact called the "devils wife"

Rabies; I got 8 thugs that want to join

Dave; so you want to join and destroy this city

Men; yes

Dave; now you're in and the only way out is to die and if you run I will hunt you down and kill you got it!

A few days pass and catastrophe walks in

Catastrophe; hey

Dave; what

She walks up to him in front of everyone

Catastrophe; fuck you You don't own us

Dave; yes I do

She swings a knife at him

Dave; that's fuck up number 2

He knocks her down and drags her in to his room

He then beats her by punching her in the torso and face he brakes her hand and starts to choke her she almost passes out she is now bloody and beaten and bruised

Dave kicks her in the back and she fly's in to the room where all the men are and the men see the beating that Dave gives her then knocks her on the ground

Dave; now go get cleaned up!

Rabies goes to help her

Dave; don't touch her shell do it on her own

She craws out of the building bloody and cringing with pain

Dave; if anyone asked you fell down the stares

Then she drives to the ER

Dave; now if anyone wants to join her let me know now I'm going to rob a bank

He fly's to the bank

Dave; everyone give me your money now

Guard; stop

Dave picks up the guard and troughs him through the window

Dave; the slower you go the more people I'm going to kill

Teller; I'm going as fast as I can

Dave; faster

He shoots a man in the head

Tuff shows up

Kitty; freeze

Dave; well isn't it my best fucking friends

He grabs a man and throws him at the window to break it open

He runs out and sees 4 cops

Cop; stop right there

Dave; die right there

He runs over to 1 cop and brakes his neck the picks up another

Kitty; put him down now

Dudley; or will shoot

Dave; ok

He rips the cop in half then throws a car at Dudley and it pinned him down

Kitty; Dudley!

He jumps and tackles and pines her down gets in her face

Dave; don't ever fuck with me again

Kitty; or what

Dave; go visit catastrophe in the ER

Then he flies away


End file.
